A Frozen Christmas
by Nimrod The Writer
Summary: Sixteen year old Danny is having trouble dealing with Christmas and a new set of ice powers this season. So when Vlad Masters is invited to the family Christmas party, things don't go quite as Danny thought they would. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I started this a couple days before Christmas with the intention of posting it on Christmas Day as a oneshot. Well. That didn't exactly go as planned. This thing kinda took a life of it's own and ate up over 20,000 words, so oneshot it ain't. Ah well. Not my best work but at least it's something, right? It's all finished, I'm just proof reading the chaters as I post them so hopefully this whole thing will be posted by Sunday night.

Oh, and just to forewarn you cheeseheads that can't read summaries, this is a yaoi. Just throw'in that out there.

Discaimer cause it's awesome: I don't Danny Phantom (And here Butch Hartman says "Thank God.")

XxX

I pulled the blankets up over my shoulders, almost covering my head. I hate winter. Its the worst season, especially since my ghost powers automatically make me 10 degrees colder than the outside temperature. And with my body already at a constant temperature of 87 degrees, winter doesn't exactly help.

This year was different though. I was much colder than I was last year; I had started shivering back in October. Hmm....

Whatever. Not like I care. I'm too frigging cold to care.

Naturally, I wasn't in the best of moods. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the small group of carolers that stood at our doorstep, attempting to sing some annoying Christmas song. I think it was Jolly Old Saint Nick. I could hear my parents all the way from up here, in my bedroom window. Once again they were arguing about Santa and once again they were making this Christmas a total bummer.

I jerked my shades down over the window, hoping the old out of sight out of mind trick might work. Of course, it didn't. Blaring Dumpty Humpty as loud as I could, I dug into the five comforters that covered my bed and tried to stop shivering. God, I hate the cold! I wish this stupid holiday would just be over with.

It wasn't even the whole Santa fight so much anymore. I'd dealt with that all sixteen years of my life so that wasn't what I really hated. That was just the tip of the ice berg. I could care less about the old fat guy. Besides, I was well old enough to know that it was just mom sticking gifts under the tree anyways. (Dad never did. He was always convinced it was Santa.) No, the thing I really hated about Christmas was all the lies. Christmas was like communism to me, looks good on paper but the practicality of it sucks. Why was everyone so automatically happy on Christmas? Was it some sort of biological defect that humans suddenly had to see that distant cousin on the 26th and act like best friends? Half the time you don't even know who your inviting to your family Christmas parties. At least not at my house. That comment might be a little biased though. My parents were inviting Vlad Masters to our Christmas party and they had no _clue _who he really was. But then again, they don't really know who I am either.

Whatever. Christmas is depressing enough without thinking about _that _subject. I couldn't be too depressed when Sam and Tuck came over. I was accompanying them for their Christmas shopping. I snuggled deeper into the thick blankets.

Oh, and another thing I hated about the holidays. I can't even go to the mall without getting trampled by some psycho rushing to beat a sale or some weirdo buying some useless impersonal gift for that cousin they don't know. Its all so stupid.

I let out a long sigh, once again wishing this ridiculous holiday would be over and done with. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 5:32pm on a Wednesday evening, and tonight would be a gibbous moon. Sweet, full moon soon, which meant that my night patrols would be much easier, as long as the sky was clear and I didn't freeze too bad in my ghost form, not likely though. Naturally, my ghost form is even colder than my human one, and now it's starting to get near unbearable.

"Danny! Sam and Tucker are here!" I heard mom call.

"Coming!"

With a regretful groan, I forced myself to leave the warmer confines of the bed and subjected myself to another shiver-fest. I quickly grabbed my warmest coat, gloves, ear muffs, and scarf.

I pulled all the insulation on as I ran down the stairs, twisting it comfortably against my long sleeved shirt. Tucker and Sam were relaxed on the couch, looking at my families Christmas tree. All they had on was a coat, and Sam had a pair of purple gloves.

"Dude, it ain't _that_ cold outside." Tucker snickered.

"It is for me." I gave him a pointed glared and he got the point.

"Oh, right." He glanced nervously at my mom, who was looking at him curiously.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked, forcing my voice to be light.

"Yup!" Sam jumped up, full of smiles.

It was infectious. I found myself smiling with her despite my less than pleasant mood. She lead the way out of the house.

But as soon as I crossed the threshold of the door all the happy feelings were gone, frozen like ice. Or maybe they frozen like my nose, or my face, or maybe my frigging eyeballs! We hadn't taken five steps before my teeth started chattering like mad and my arms were bunched around my cold chest. I did remember to wear a coat, right? I looked down and saw the thick fuzzy fleece that was supposed to be keeping me warm zipped up tight. It felt like it wasn't even there. Snow covered most buildings and refused to melt along the street gutter. Slush had gathered on the sidewalk and my shoes were getting wet.

"Dude, you okay?" Tucker asked, concerned.

"I-I'm f-freezing." I stuttered, quickly yanking up my hood and returning to clutching my chest.

"That's weird. I don't remember winter being this bad last year with your ghost powers." Sam furrowed her brows.

I shrugged.

"Do you think it means your ghost powers are increasing or something?" Sam asked.

"R-right n-now it f-feels like m-m-my ghost p-powers are t-turning me int-to an icicle." I shivered.

In all truth, my ghost powers have been freaking me out a bit. It started back in October, when I started shivering on even the warmest days. Then December hit and with it the first snow. I could barely look outside with out freezing. Thank god it was a Saturday and there were no ghosts, cause I spent all day under six comforters trying not to freeze my butt off. I thought I was starting to get used to the cold, because I managed to make it an entire night with only five comforters and I wasn't having to wear my coat in the house. Of course, that was only indoors and when I was human. Walking and being in school was just downright embarrassing. My teeth chattered all day no matter how many long sleeves I wore and I was always shivering so badly I couldn't hold my milk at lunch. Ghost fights always were and still are the worst though. Its starting to become downright painful just to be in ghost mode. I'm so cold I can't even tell if I'm standing or sitting. Needless to say, I haven't won very many ghost fights lately. At least ghosts seem to hate the cold as much as me and they don't attack so often during the colder months. Something was up with my powers and they were starting to get worse and worse as the days go by.

"Danny? You gonna be okay? You sure you wanna go shopping with us?" Sam looked worried.

I nodded my head vigorously, not in the mood to further humiliate myself with my stuttering.

"If your sure..." frankly, she didn't look very sure, but Tucker seemed to have no qualms with going forward.

"Come one guys, sooner we get there the sooner we get hot chocolate!" He started rushing forward and me and Sam had to run to catch up.

To put it lightly, the icy wind was not comfortable.

Finally, _finally_, we made it to the mall. I rushed ahead despite the cold and ran through the doors, desperate to get out of the freezing air and into the heated building.

"Danny! Wait up!"

Sorry Tucker, but if I stay out here much longer I think I'm going to get hypothermia. With that thought finished I burst through the doors, ready to embrace the warmth and feel my toes again,...and then came very close to crying when all I embraced was a temperature change of -12 degrees to -11 degrees. A quick observation of my surroundings showed people practicality shoulder to shoulder as they rushed around buying gifts. Suddenly, this attempt at generosity and accompanying my friends for Christmas shopping was blowing up in my face. See why I hate Christmas?

"Oh, cheese logs." I muttered angrily and then I froze over in a whole new fashion, feeling a weird flip in my stomach. I needed to stop fighting Vlad so much.

"Jeez Danny, are you still cold?" Tucker asked.

I shivered off the weird feeling and then continued to shiver with the cold. I gave Tucker a look.

"Maybe some hot chocolate will help." he offered, quickly getting an answer to his previous question by looking at me.

I nodded and followed him and Sam through the crowd, rudely shouldering anyone in my way. Yeah, I know it was bad, but I wasn't about to be shoved around myself and honestly, I was in a really bad mood so I didn't give a damn.

Up ahead a white sign with a steaming cup hung high, next to a glowing cafe sign. We all squeezed ourselves in and had a jolly old time standing in line for ten minuets next to a large middle aged guy who had obviously never understood the word hygiene.

Eventually we made our way from the register and were even lucky enough to get a small table to ourselves. I looked down at the swirling liquid and tried not to let my apprehension show through. I couldn't fell the hot drink through my gloves and I couldn't feel the thick steam hitting me in the face.

"Ouch!" Sam yelped loudly, "This stuff is scalding!"

She set her cup down and glared at it hatefully.

"Let me try." Tucker tried bravely.

He put the drink to his lips and yelled louder than Sam.

"Thats ridiculous! Its gonna take forever to cool down!" he complained as he held his burnt tongue.

"You try it Danny." Sam jerked her heard toward my cup.

I hesitantly put my lips to the cup. I'd burnt myself on hot chocolate before and It wasn't fun. I tipped the drink up slightly and made a face of disgust as it fell down my throat. This stuff was freezing!

"Ugh! I-its ice c-cold." I pushed it away, shivering even more as I literally felt the stupid drink travel down to my stomach.

"What? No way." Sam looked at the steaming cup in disbelief.

She picked it up herself and lightly put the drink to her lips, hissing as she instantly took it away.

"Thats just as hot as the rest of them."

"What? That can't be right, it tasted like ice water to me."

I picked up the cup again and swirled the liquid a bit, confusion on my face. Carelessly, I raised the cup to my mouth and took a huge gulp as Sam and Tucker gasped. I shivered violently and was attacked by a vicious brain freeze. Shaking my head, I pushed the cup away for the final time.

"C-cold." I muttered.

"Somethings up with your you-know-what dude. Thats not normal." Tucker said, totally serious.

I laughed at his last sentence. Seriously, you know you've hit an all time low on the weirdness scale when your best friend tells you your ghost powers going crazy isn't normal. But I had to agree with him, something was up and it was getting worse.

"We can go shopping another day Danny. You look like your about to get hypothermia. Lets get you home."

I sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing. When Sam's mind was made up there was no changing it. I felt bad about ruining their shopping, but honestly, I really did want to go home. I never should of left the house.

We pushed our way back through the crowds. I was rudely shoved into a Christmas tree. (thats karma for ya) Eventually we managed to extract ourselves from the mass of bodies and burst out the door. Once again, the moment we left the cold mall the air outside was even colder. The wind had picked up and I already couldn't feel any part of my body, not even the usual cold sting, just totally numb. I forced myself forward and kept my head down, hoping I wasn't worrying my friends more. I felt like a marble statue as I trudged through the wet, slushy sidewalk, hoping I'd make it home.

XxX

Danny never knew it, but back at the mall there was a very annoyed mall employee looking at a fallen over Christmas tree.

"Teens." the irritated man rolled his eyes.

Holding his aching back, he pulled and pushed the tree upright with more irritable mutterings. He was about to go to the janitors closet and fetch a broom for the broken ornaments when something caught his eye. Some of the lights of the tree were dimmed. He got closer and scratched his head in confusion. Where Danny had fallen, all the lights were covered in a thin coat of ice and even several ornament and nettles were frozen. The man looked at an icy light bulb, waiting for the ice to melt, but it never did. He tried scratching it off, but it wouldn't move from the tree.

"What the heck?"

XxX

I don't remember most of the trip home. Its only a fifteen minute walk from the mall to my house, but it seemed like an eternity to me. I think it started to snow. I remember Sam and Tucker brushing something off my head and shoulders at one point, but eventually they gave up because it kept building up.

I looked up and saw the Fenton Works sign all decorated with lights flashing brightly. Finally, I was home.

"Dude, whats with the limo?"

Wait. Limo? Ah crap.

"Vlad." I sighed.

Me and Vlad have a weird relationship now days. I hated his guts when I was fourteen. Hell, I still hate him sometimes. Like when he tries to kill my day and steal my mom.(Although, he hasn't actually tried to do that in a long while) But there are other times when he can be pretty cool. I don't trust the guy, but its just...weird. Most of the time I even look forward to fights with him. I don't know. Is it possible to only half hate a person? Its all very...confusing.

"You want us to stick around?" Sam asked.

"N-No. Its b-better if you g-g-guys are s-safe at home. I-I'll be f-fine." My teeth were chattering so hard I couldn't feel my jaw. Well, I couldn't actually feel anything at this moment, but whatever.

"Be careful dude. And try not to let your mom see you."

"W-why?"

"Cause your white as a sheet and your lips are blue. You look like a total corpse."

"T-thanks, T-tuck." I said flatly.

"No problem, Buddy." Tucker smiled.

"You get inside Danny. And call us if you can."

I nodded to her. I was too cold to talk. I waved good-bye and pulled the door open, forcing my corpse legs to move as quietly as they could. Of course, I would never be able to move quiet enough to get passed _him. _

"Your looking healthy Daniel."

I glared at him, still shivering like a frigging jack hammer. I eased the door closed, looking and listening for my parents. It was actually much warmer in here. Like, a lot warmer.

"There preoccupied in the kitchen." he easily figured out who I was looking for.

"He's real real real! Santa's not going to get you anything if you don't believe!" I heard my dad yell. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. My dad was so ridiculous sometimes.

"Pathetic. 40 years old and he still believes in Santa Clause. I don't know if I should pity him or laugh." Vlad goaded me.

"I know. Thats like being 40 years old and chasing after a married woman. How sad." I shot back in a dramatically tragic voice, then I changed back to my normal tone. "Seriously, Vlad, how long are you gonna keep that up?"

He just gave me that look again. That look where he smiles slyly at me like he's hiding something (and I know he is) and at the same time enjoying a private joke. It reminds me of the cat and mouse thing. He's the cat and I'm the mouse.

I fidgeted, trying to ignore the pressing silence. He was making me nervous. Why was I feeling so nervous?

I looked anywhere but at him. I noticed it was a lot hotter in here than outside. Not burning up, or even that warm really, but compared to outside, it was a sauna. I even took off my gloves and ear muffs.

"Something wrong, Daniel? Your ghost powers seem to be acting up." I'll never know how he manages to sound genuinely concerned and sarcastic at the same time.

"Brilliant display of your keen observation skills, Vlad. I could never have guessed that my powers are acting up. Thanks." I said, my own voice dripping with sarcasm.

He gave me that look again, but only very briefly, and with a touch of amusement. He stood up suddenly and made his way over to me. I forced myself not to take a step back and stand my ground. As he got closer it started getting warmer. I couldn't help but raise an eye brow in confusion. Each step seemed to elevate the temperature. Soon he was standing right in front of me, and standing rather close. I had the crazy urge to shed my coat and hug the man for a moment. It was like _he _was radiating this warmth.

"You look cold, Daniel." he said in a low smooth voice, bringing his face closer to mine. Again, the closer he got the warmer, more comfortable the temperature became.

Slowly he raised a hand and reached out for my scarf, skillfully unwinding it from my neck, never breaking eye contact. My heart was racing. I was nervous again, why was I so nervous? A blush had settled across my face and my breathing was shallow. Jeez, this was ridiculous! I was acting like a love struck school girl! What-

Then his fingers lightly brushed against my jaw, tracing down to my chin and leaving as he pulled the scarf off. I gasped and automatically leaned my head forward, desperately wanting his hand to return. The warmth _was_ coming from him and when he touched me it was like he had banished all the cold there. I hadn't realized it, but I had forgotten what it felt like to not be cold. I don't know what he was doing, or how for that matter, but he was leveling out my icy temperature perfectly.

"How did you...What...?" I whispered, wide eyed.

"It seems your powers have been acting up for quite sometime." His face was very closer to mine now, barely and inch. I had an insane urge to kiss him, god, what was wrong with me!

"Uh..."

"So articulate, Daniel." He grinned, his breathe warming my lips wondrously.

He stood up straight and laughed lightly, heading back to the couch with my scarf and picking up a newspaper along the way. As he walked away the warmth went with him and I started to shiver again. I snapped out of whatever the heck that was and shook my head. I...I wasn't thinking straight. (no kidding) It was just the cold from before. It was probably just his body heat or something. I mean I...God, what _was_ that?

"Danny! Your home early!" My mom popped her head into the living room, looking as though she had not just fought with her husband.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, the crowds were bad, so were gonna try going earlier." I reeled off automatically, trying without success to push the cold away.

"Well take your coat off and stay awhile. Dinner will be ready soon. Oh, and as you've probably already guessed, your father invited Vlad to come and stay early." She add. I was surprised. She sounded perfectly comfortable with that.

"Well, that was nice of him." I shrugged.

Vlad smirked, but continued reading the paper.

"Yeah! And he'll be bunking in your room, son!"

Okay, that wasn't so nice of him. But what could I say? Vlad's my evil arch nemesis and if he stays in my room he'll kill me in my sleep? Nah. I didn't really believe that anyway. But still, he makes me nervous, so if I couldn't get Vlad out I'd have to at least give a half attempt at getting myself out. That way I couldn't say I didn't try later.

"I'll just stay on the couch down here then. Wouldn't want Vlad to be uncomfortable." I said, sounding totally innocent.

"Nope! Vladdie here was smart enough to bring an air mattress, so you'll get to stay up there with him!" my dad beamed happily.

"Perfect." I breathed, seeing my breathe but not as a ghost sense.

Suddenly the oven dinged from within the kitchen.

"Oh! Dinner's ready! Danny, go get your sister, please?" Mom turned and practically bounced into the kitchen, Dad following her.

Vlad stood and stretched, my scarf wrapped around his neck casually.

"So, am I gonna be getting my scarf back anytime soon?" I asked flatly as we walked past each other.

"Depends on how soon you can take it back, little badger." He smirked.

Great. This _was _a cat and mouse game.

I sighed and headed up the stairs, the cold coming back more ferociously the farther I was from him, never catching his devious smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was pork chops, mashed potato's, and green beans. We were all seated at the table, me next to Vlad. I couldn't help myself. I was just too cold. I shivered lightly, but was able to hide it from everyone. Well, almost everyone.

"Danny, are you cold?" Jazz asked, looking suspiciously at Vlad, occasionally glaring at the scarf around his neck and then back to me suspiciously.

She'd been acting like that around him ever since I brought her downstairs, and it was starting to get annoying. I think she was more suspicious around him than I was.

"No." I answered, giving her a look that clearly told her to drop it.

"Pass the butter, please Jasmine?" Vlad held his arm out close to me and I felt the temperature raise a few degrees. Jazz still looked irritatingly suspicious but did what she was asked. Vlad took his arm back and the temperature dropped again, returning me to my quiet shivers as I let out a soft regretful sigh. God, what was he _doing_?

"So, how are things at school for you two?" Vlad asked politely, not even looking at my mom. In fact, he was looking at me.

"It's been okay. We had exams on Friday, but they weren't too bad. All things considered." I added that last part quietly. Only Vlad heard me, and he smiled in understanding. Thats what I really liked about Vlad. Once I was able to look past my your-the-villain-I'm-the-hero kick, I was able to see that he was actually quite relate-able too. Turns out all that stuff about us being able to understand each other wasn't total fruitloop bullshit.

"What classes are you taking in January, Daniel?" he looked genuinely interested. I though he'd already hacked into the school computer files and knew all my classes, but I guess not.

"Algebra II." I muttered darkly, scowling at my plate.

He put what appeared to be a comforting hand on my shoulder, but to me it was like being pulled from a dark iceberg and pushed into a warm beach. I gripped my utensils so tightly they started to bend. I couldn't look at him, if I did I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself from jumping into his lap and pulling him closer because he was so damn hot! ...God that sounded weird, but I couldn't help it. You try being in freezing darkness for two and a half months and deny yourself freedom when it comes walking along. Arch nemesis or not, right now he was the relief to the cold and I couldn't say no.

But then, he took his hand away and I had to restrain myself from reaching out to grab it. I sat still as a statue as the cold enveloped my shoulder once more and I felt the ice closing in. The shivering returned and I was colder than before he touched me, I worked hard to control my breathing. Oh, and Jazz was watching me with wide suspicious eyes. Jeez, could she be anymore obvious. Just perfect.

"How long do you two get to stay out of school?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Danny's break is two weeks, so he'll go back on January 3rd. Jazz's college started their Christmas break a week earlier than Casper Highs, so she's going back on the 28th." Mom sighed.

"And how is college serving you, Jasmine?"

"Its hard work, but I like it." she answered shortly, raising her eyebrows as though thinking, 'How is asking about my college life going to help any of your evil plans with my family?'

Seriously, I was about to throw my mashed potato's at her.

I don't know if Vlad did it on purpose or not, but he suddenly started up an animated conversation with my parents, leaving me plenty of space to talk to Jazz unnoticed.

"Jazz. Get a grip, will you. It's not like he's gonna jump moms bones and kill dad at the kitchen table. Now stop being so damn obvious." I whispered hotly to her. I know it was harsh, but she was really starting to grate on my last nerve.

"Well sorry for being so concerned!" Jazz snapped back.

"Look, I can handle this on my own." I started.

"Don't give me that Danny. I saw what happened when he put his hand on your shoulder! You practicality melted under his touch."

I worked very hard to stop myself from blushing. I heard Vlad laugh behind me, but I don't know if he was laughing at that or something that was said in his conversation.

"Uh...right." I coughed. "Look. My powers are just acting up a bit, its nothing to worry about."

She kept giving me a skeptical look.

"Fine." I almost growled "If you wanna be suspicious of him till he leaves, thats your choice, but could you not be so friggin obvious about it!"

She looked like she was about to come back with a retort, but then I heard my name and ghosts and suddenly me and Jazz were part of the conversation.

"Yeah, we built all kinda of ghost stuff and it all seems to go off or break around Danny! It's crazy!" Jack laughed.

"It's like Danny's a walking bad luck charm for our anit-ghost inventions." Maddie smiled and laughed lightly.

I forced myself to laugh with everyone else. And time for a subject change.

"Didn't your Dalv Company buy out Axion Labs?" I asked Vlad. I saw it in his eyes, he knew I was trying to change the subject.

"Yes, we did. A rather good investment too."

"They make ghost stuff right? How is the business?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation away from my parents inventions and into Vlad's business investments. Not an interesting topic, but at least it's better than the parent-anti-ghost-inventions one.

But Vlad wasn't having any of that.

"Dalv makes many useful ghost inventions. Most are to restrain or capture ghosts. We get the inspiration for many of our idea's from you two actually." Vlad gestured to my parents.

"What are your latest inventions, Jack?" Vlad asked, giving me a sly smirk.

And there we go, back on to my parents inventions.

Dinner lasted until about 8:00. We all cleaned up after dinner and relaxed in the living room, enjoying each other company. My mom was snuggled up next to dad on the floor, playing a quiet (or as quiet as they can be) game of checkers. Jazz sat on one end of the couch, nose buried in some textbook, occasionally shooting Vlad a suspicious glare and then returning to her reading. Vlad was sitting on the other end of the couch reading a magazine of some sorts. Me? I was curled up under three blankets in the middle-well okay, I was actually closer to Vlad but whatever-near the middle of the couch.

My shivering was worse now, and I was trying to keep my teeth from chattering. Vlad's warmth was helping, but at this distance it wasn't quite good enough. I rolled into a ball under the covers, thinking warm thoughts and watching those thoughts turn to ice.

I hoped whatever was happening with my powers would work itself out quickly, but I had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to be that simple.

"Daniel, look at this." Vlad pointed to something in the magazine.

Not needing to be told twice, I crawled over to him, still clutching my blankets, getting as close as I dared. I glanced at the magazine, but there was nothing there but advertisements. I looked at Vlad to see him staring at me with that look again.

"I'm not going to bite, you know." he said so only I could hear him. "You don't have to keep suffering though this."

I knew he was referring to my ghost problem.

"You know what's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I went through something similar when I was your age. I know exactly whats going on with you and I know how to fix it."

"Really?" I knew I was too hopeful, and a look in Vlad's eyes told me everything.

"What do you want." I sighed.

"You will spend the second week of your vacation with me at my mansion." He grinned.

No freaking way. I scowled.

"Never mind then. I'll deal with it on my own." I replied.

"Good luck with that. Give it till tomorrow and you'll be begging me to help. You think the cold is bad now? You have no idea how much worse its going to get, and how quickly." he said gravely.

"You almost sound like your concerned, Plasmius." I grumbled.

"I am." he replied simply, killing my irritation.

Well then. I was silent for a while. I wasn't sure what to do. A week with Vlad? That would be a new experience. I was fairly certain he wouldn't try to kill me. Could be a trick though. Maybe I'm getting a new power and he needs that week to teach me how to use it. Sam and Tucker wouldn't be happy, but I really wasn't looking forward to my condition getting worse. Maybe I should talk to them about it.

With a sigh I turned around and sat next to Vlad, my back to him. I heard some paper rustle and still behind me and then Vlad sighed in exasperation. I could practically feel his eyes rolling.

"Oh Daniel, stop being ridiculous and come here."

His arm snaked around my midsection and my entire stomached was in wonderfully warm flames. He pulled me close and pushed me back against him until I was leaning against his chest. His arm draped over my shoulder and under the three blankets, hand resting on my abdomen. Then he went back to reading the magazine with one hand and perfectly ignored my slightly spazzing self.

I was in heaven, I'm not gonna lie. At least half my body wasn't ice cold for the first time in two and a half months. I still couldn't feel my legs very well, and that was kinda weird, but at least it felt like my organs were finally moving at a normal speed again. I breathed deep, feeling my lungs contract fully. I gripped Vlad's arm automatically, warming my hands. He looked at me for a moment with a smirk and went back to the magazine. My breath hitched when he started drawing lazy circles on my abdomen with his hand. Repressing a slight groan, I felt my eyelids grow heavy, my head tipped against his arm. I tried to stay awake, but the next thing I knew was darkness, and this time there was a warm red glow balancing out the cold.

Xxx

I woke up in almost pure black, shivering madly and my breath coming out in spasms. I felt adrenaline rushing through my systems and was oddly panicky. A quick observation an I knew I was in my room, all tucked into bed. What was going on? What time was it?

Slowly, feeling like a bear coming out of hibernation, I turned my head and saw 2:03am siting in my alarm clock. Why on earth was I awake? My body shivered violently and my teeth sounded like a train in the silence of the night. My entire body felt oddly stiff and heavy. I could barely move my arms, and of course, I couldn't feel anything. Again, alarm bells went off in my head.

Wait a sec, wasn't Vlad supposed to be staying in my room? So shouldn't he be leveling out the temperature a bit or something? I tried to lift my head from the pillow, but none of the muscles were working very well. I managed to get it off the pillow by about half an inch. I could only see a large dark square raised up from the floor and an adult form lying comfortably in it. So he's in my room, and he's actually not too far away. Shouldn't I be feeling _some _type of heat from him? Was my problem getting worse that quickly?

Maybe if I stood up and moved around a bit I could get the blood flowing or something. I went to brush move the useless comforters away when a horrible realization struck me. My legs were frozen.

A bubble of panic started to grow in my brain, quickly eating up all logic. My legs were frozen, as in dead and cold and hard like ice. No, not covered in ice, they _were_ ice. I poked a few fingers at the hard skin on my thigh and swallowed thickly. I knocked, _knocked_, on my own legs and heard the unnatural deadened thump as my dry knuckles instantly split on the ice, I mean my legs.

Oh God.

What the heck do I do? My legs are frozen from the inside out, I can barely move anything from the waste up, and I can't believe it's possible, but I'm starting to get even colder!

Should I wake Vlad? _Can_ I wake Vlad?

"Vlad." I whispered hoarsely, it hurt to talk.

Crap. I don't even think I could wake Vlad.

The temperature dropped a few more degrees and my eyes suddenly felt very dry. Wait, if my legs have already frozen into ice, how much longer will it take for the rest of me to freeze? Wouldn't I die if my organs froze over? I blinked as fast as I could manage. My eyes were really starting to bug me. I'm gonna have to wake Vlad. Ugh, I hate depending on him like this, but at this rate I'm going to be a Phantom Popsicle in the morning. Jeez, what was wrong with my stupid eyes? I was having trouble moving them, like they were stuck or, or,...

Oh shit.

My vision started going funny as frost began to cover my pupils. Panic exploded and I knew I had to wake Vlad no matter what. If the water in my eyes were already starting to freeze, how much longer until the rest of me followed?

"Vlad." I whispered out, my throat burning.

"Vlad!"

My throat cracked as I tried to yell louder. No not my voice, my actual throat. I could feel thin ice cracking in the back of my mouth and my vision started going black. Terror suddenly overwhelmed me when I had trouble breathing. My lungs wouldn't expand right, I felt lightheaded, I could see almost nothing but darkness.

"Vlad!"

I was dying.

"Vlad..."I whispered, feeling everything shutdown.

I was sinking farther and farther into the Arctic sea, being absorbed by icebergs, the cold darkness swallowing me whole.

And then finally, _finally_, Vlad must of got his lazy ass up and promptly freaked out at my semi-frozen state.

"Daniel!"

His voice sounded so far away, and garbled, like he was talking underwater. I couldn't answer him, I could barely hear him. All I know it that suddenly I wasn't sinking in the ocean, and bright sun light was literally burning through my veins. If I had been made of glass, I would of exploded. I still couldn't see, some spots on my body were hot, the rest was freezing, I wasn't sure if I was still dying or not and everything seeming to be swimming in circles.

I gasped when I felt his hands under my shirt, pressing hard over my lungs. I felt the skin heating up, yes I defiantly felt that, but I was still having a hard time breathing.

"Can't...breathe!" I gasped.

"Dammit!" Vlad growled, positioning his body differently until I felt my stomach heating up as well.

He increased the heat until it accelerated way passed comfortable. I hissed in pain and tried to squirm my stiff body away from the fire, but Vlad held me tighter.

"Your...burning...me!" I gasped, feeling fire engulf my flesh where his hands were, but oddly enough, I still couldn't breath. No matter how hot his hands were, Vlad couldn't melt the ice overtaking my organs.

Chaos filled my sluggish brain. I was burning and freezing. He was burning me, why? What did I do now? Why was I so _cold?_

"Vlad! Stop!" I cried, twisting away desperately.

Instantly, I felt Vlad remove his hands and unbelievably the cold started creeping back. Oh give me a break!

I think Vlad might have been saying something, but I still couldn't hear him clearly. I felt his hands on my face though, and the cold on my face retreated just as it began to creep back over my heart. I blinked my eyes rapidly as the ice melted and water swam in my eyes, my ears slowly cleared and I could hear Vlad's frantic voice. He was holding my head, desperately trying to tell me something. I could only make out a few words.

"...core...too cold...heat...drastic..."

What?

His figure above me was very blurry, I couldn't make out any details. What was he...? He seemed unsure of himself, but when I suddenly gasped from being unable to take in enough air to live, he made up his mind.

And I immediately felt his fire warm lips on mine, moving like soft velvet. My brain exploded into a frenzy. Instinctively I jerked away, but his hands held me head in place as I struggled, he seemed to kiss me more desperately.

What the hell was he doing?

I'm not going to lie. If felt amazing, although I wasn't sure if that was his warm breathe melting my insides or if it was just him. Either way, I was able to breathe and think semi-clearly again. Its hard to think straight when your apparently former arch enemy is making out with you on your bed. I felt his body shift and my eyes widened. And when he's also straddling you.

I don't know why I did it, but I clutched his head, not wanting him to stop. I didn't have any logical reason, even my legs were near thawed out by now. I just didn't want him to. He was certainly surprised by this and for a second he stilled. I took that as a nice open invitation and didn't hesitate to kiss him back. That quickly overrode his shock and he wasted no time in once again pressing our pliable lips together and moving more gently than before, less desperate.

I wrapped my arms around his warm neck pulling him closer. His hands moved down, one cupping my neck and the other my hip. For the first time in a long while, I didn't even think about the cold. All I could think about was the strong, warm person holding me. I didn't care about anything else around me and the moment seemed endless.

But, of course, Mr. I-think-logically had to comeback to earth.

"Daniel, stop." he said gently, pulling himself away.

I held back a smirk. It sounded more like he was telling himself to stop.

"What?" I asked intelligently.

"You know damn well what." he raised an eye brow.

I couldn't hold back a smirk this time.

He cleared his throat, as though just realizing himself and his actions and suddenly he was back to business. "I never expected your powers to accelerate this quickly. You see now why you really have no choice in coming to my mansion?"

"Absolutely." I nodded deftly, wishing he'd just shut up and kiss me again.

Vlad rolled his eyes, guessing my thoughts.

Maybe my brain hasn't totally thawed out yet so I haven't really processed what I just did with Vlad, but I didn't really care.

"Now what?" I asked seriously. Was I just going to freeze again when he went to bed.

"Obviously, you can't be very far from me as of yet, so your going to have to spend the rest of tonight on the air mattress." he said matter of factly.

I grinned on the inside and looked all business on the outside, nodding in understanding. Sweet.

He removed himself from my hips and pulled me to the floor. He pulled me rather quickly and I fell against him as I was thrown off balance on my awkward legs. I looked up to glare, only to see him smirking coyly down at me. Oh yay, fun Vlad was back. With a mischievous smile he spun me around and pushed me to the mattress, where I landed flat on my back. It was tight from all the air and hardly moved around at all.

I scooted myself back as the climbed in next to me. The mattress was very large. Queen sized at least and twice as high as any other air mattress. How did he even fit this in my room?

Vlad flicked my head to pull me out of my musings and I gave him a half glare. He rolled his eyes with a smirk and pushed me over, rearranging the overs on top of us and then pulling me back.

He held me very close, weather that was to make sure I didn't freeze or he just wanted to, I wasn't sure. I have a strong feeling it was the ladder. He turned me so that my face was pressed comfortably against his bare chest, his arms encircled my back with the blankets and I felt like I was wrapped up in a warm cocoon. I wished I was as shirtless as the person holding me. My reasoning for this was that I wanted to be double sure that I didn't freeze again.

"Uh, Vlad?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes Daniel." He was so calm about all this.

"Won't I just freeze on the inside again?"

"No. I've warmed your core itself, at least temporarily. You should actually feel moderately warm for the rest of the night." My what?

"My...core?"

"Your ghostly core. The core of a ghost is equivalent to the heart of a human. Its where a ghost gathers its strength and abilities from. Unlike a human heart, each ghost core is unique and special to its ghost. Its also where our specific ecto-signature comes from." How does he know all this stuff?

"And its only temporary?" I asked sadly.

He looked down at me with a smirk.

"Temporary until I kiss you again." he looked amused.

An impish smile slid its way onto my face and Vlad chuckled.

"This is defiantly not the reaction I was expecting."

"Well this is defiantly not the solution I was expecting."

"Touche." he smirked, and then paused.

"Daniel, do you know whats happening to your powers?" he asked.

"Uh...my guess it that I'm getting a new one." I shrugged.

"Thats partly correct." he waited for me to go on.

"And...that my powers are increasing?"

"Your strength is increasing. Strength fuels your power which creates newer and stronger abilities."

"Okay, so I was half right." I said defensively.

"Guess thats all I can hope for, isn't it?" He raised an eyebrow, egging me on.

"Hey!"

"Calm down, I'm just kidding Daniel. You don't want to wake your parents, do you?"

My parents? My stomach flipped at the thought of them walking in to the room right now. This would be difficult to explain.

"What if they come in while were asleep?" I asked, horrified.

"Don't worry about that. Unlike you, I'm an extremely light sleeper when I want to be. I'll wake us up early enough in the morning."

"I'm not that much of a heavy sleeper, am I?"

"Daniel, you couldn't wake yourself up until half your body was frozen."

"Well when you put it like that..." I grumbled.

Vlad chuckled and shook his head, running his fingers through my hair absentmindedly.

"Get some sleep Daniel. Tomorrow's going to be rather interesting." he sighed.

"What do you mean?" I yawned.

"Well, I can't exactly leave your side, lest we run the risk of you freezing to death. And with how fast this new power is accelerating, it might come to a point where heating up your core won't last for very long, but hopefully that won't occur until were at my mansion." he explained.

"Oh." I snuggled in closer to him, relishing his warm heat, and closed my eyes.

"Vlad?" I mumbled as sleep closed me in.

"Hmm?" he sounded too far away, and I was enveloped into a dream world, where I was never cold and Vlad was the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeez, I'm sooo sorry for not uploading. T_T My laptop contracted a lovely little virius that left me on the verge of hypergraphia for a week as she was being nursed back to health. BUT SHE LIVES!!!

Anywho, I read dem reviews and _whoa!_ I didn't think anyone would like this. It's kinda cool to have people like your writing. :) But still, I hope all you wonderful folks that read this realize that this really is a rushed story and totally not my best, but whatever.

OH! And some of you are gonna kill me when I get this whole thing up. ;) I can already see it now, the cries of "WTF just happened?" Bwhahahahaha!!!

(please excuse any grammer issues)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daniel." the sun said.

Yes sun?

"Daniel."

Yes? What do you want?

"Daniel, wake up."

Wake up? But I am-

And I suddenly crashed back to reality when Vlad yanked me out of the bed and forced me to stand on two feet. I blinked blearily, his face swimming in and out of focus.

"Morn'in Sunshine." I mumbled stupidly, a lazy grin on my face.

"Daniel, if you don't wake up I'm going to open that window and shove your face into the snow." he threatened.

Ack! Snow is cold, lets not do that!

I shook my head vigorously, forcing the sleep away. Vlad came into focus, staring down at me exasperatedly.

"Do you realize how ungodly difficult it is to wake you?" he asked, going to lock my bedroom door.

"Not really." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. I half noticed that I wasn't cold. I felt totally normal.

"Of course not." Vlad grumbled, picking though his suitcase for an outfit.

I trudged over to my dresser and quickly shifted through it, picking out a pair of jeans and a black and green stripped long sleeve shirt.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7:30. Your mother usually gets up at about 8:00, so we should have plenty of time." he replied, still looking through his suitcase.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower, since I probably won't freeze the water this time." I announced, heading for the door.

"Make it quick." Vlad added as I left.

I was done and finished in a little over five minuets. I marched back through the door in my clean clothes and wet hair and ran a brush through it. Vlad blinked in surprise and mumbled something that sounded like, "That was fast." He went to take a shower and I started picking up the room, left alone to my thoughts.

So, looks like Vlad's trick did the job. I felt fairly normal. Granted, It started getting chilly when he left, and my guess is that the farther he is from me the colder it'll get, but oh well. I considered telling Sam and Tucker about it, but that thought lasted about 2.5 seconds and it was instantly shut behind the 'Hell No' door. Although explaining why I was sticking to Vlad like glue was going to be difficult to explain.

Vlad took ten minutes, and when he came back in the room his hair was dry and he looked as immaculate as ever, although instead of his usual suit he was dressed in casual dark jeans and a white button up shirt. He looked more relaxed. I never heard a hair drier, so I guess it was more of his mysterious heat power thing. He let the air out of the mattress an had it all folded up nicely in minuets. I threw some more clothing into the hamper. A comfortable silence filled the room and we were both content.

Then my mom walked by. She must of saw one of us moving around in the room because she poked her head in, looking surprised.

"I thought I heard the shower going. I'm surprised your up this early Danny."

"I got a good sleep last night." I shrugged, hiding my smirk.

"I'm going to go start breakfast, would you two like to help?" she asked me and Vlad. Wait. She asked me _and _Vlad? This was unexpected.

"It would be our pleasure." Vlad answered smoothly. Maddie spared him a quick smile and he almost missed-no, ignored it. Well then. Looks like Vladdies finally lost interest.

I looked up to see him watching me, that look on his face. I blushed and hid a smile, finally understanding that look. He's gained a new love interest and it was me. Wow, I really am clueless.

"So," I coughed, "When did you stop liking my mom?"

"Around the same time I started seeing you in a whole new light." he smirked.

My blush became more pronounced. Vlad laughed lightly and pulled me downstairs, obviously amused. I heard my mom pulling out dishes and boxes and by the time we entered the kitchen she was already mixing the pancakes.

"Can you still cook pancakes, Vlad?" she asked, a little distractedly.

"Of course." he replied smoothly, getting the hint and setting a second pan on the stove.

"You cook?" I was perplexed. I thought he had servants to cook everything for him.

"I shared a dorm with Jack in college. The man is about as clumsy with a spatula as he is with a beaker. I can make anything with fudge, ham, and pancakes." He explained.

If there was any insult in there, it was damn near undetectable. There was clear annoyance in his voice, but I knew that soared right over mom's head. After two years I'd gotten very good at reading between the lines with Vlad.

With nothing much else to do, I set the table for five and started making toast. Toast is about the only thing I can cook, unless cereal counts as cooking. I got out the biggest plate we had for the giant pile of pancakes that I knew would soon fill the ceramic. A tub of butter and four bottles of syrup stood next to the empty plate, milk and orange juice were farthest from Dad's seat.

"Danny, bring the plate over here please." Mom asked.

She piled on a stack of pancakes 15 high and finally turned off her burner, wiping her brow. As she cleaned up I waited for Vlad, knowing more had to be coming. He lazily flipped three pancakes that rested in the dark skillet, occasionally smirking at me.

"What?" I asked suspicious.

"Oh, nothing." he smiled, dropping the last three pancakes onto his plate and then dumping them all onto my bigger one. His stack was 25 tall, totaling the count to 40 golden pancakes. Dad would be ecstatic. I dropped the plate on the table, added my stacks of toast, and helped wipe up the counters. Then footsteps were heard coming down the steps and I looked up in time to see Jazz walk in, looking surprised at the amount of food.

"Wow mom, you made more than usual." she commented.

"Vlad and Danny helped sweetie." Mom relpied offhandedly, going to wake Dad.

I guess Jazz just realized we were in here cause she shot us both an even more surprised and once again, suspicious, look. She looked at me with her and eyebrow raised.

"Why are you up so early Danny?"

"To screw with your psycho-analysis of me." I rolled my eyes.

"Your never up this early."

"So?"

She glanced suspiciously at Vlad and I rolled my eyes again, sighing exasperatedly.

"Okay Jazz, you caught me. Our favorite villain here is torturing me by making me get up at a decent hour. Oh the horror."

"Danny this isn't funny." she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, it's actually starting to get obscenely annoying. Would you stop being so suspicious? I spent an entire night with the guy and I'm still in one piece. Stop spazzing." I ignored her and went to get napkins for the table, passing Vlad. As I pulled out the napkins, Vlad bent low and whispered in my ear,

"Spent the night with me, Indeed." I could hear the smirk in his voice clear as day.

A light blush tinged my cheeks and Vlad laughed quietly.

"Your not helping." I said flatly, jerking my head towards a _still_ suspicious Jazz and trying to look serious despite the blush.

He just grinned at me and stood straight, waving innocently at Jazz. She raised another eyebrow, presumably at my blush (damn that thing!), and slowly took her seat at the table. I felt a chill come over me, but I shook it away and thought nothing of it as my mom and dad returned.

Breakfast was soon in full swing. My chills were more frequent, but I continued to push them away without a second thought. If I would have taken the time to think about my body, I would of noticed that I had that distinct feeling someone gets before they sneeze. That feeling of something building up and waiting to explode out. But as I said, I was much more focused on breakfast than my slowly returning drop in temperature.

Dad ate a good portion of the food, spewing thanks all over the table. Vlad looked moderately comfortable with being in his presence, but still annoyed at his lack of manners and probably intelligence. Still, it was a far step from his past interactions with my father.

We were all talking about the Christmas Eve party tomorrow. Of course, tons of people who I didn't know would show up, and Vlad wouldn't know anyone, so that was a total bummer for him. I had the feeling we would be spending a lot of time in my room instead of interacting at the party. Especially since everyone on my Dad's side were just as obsessed with ghosts as he was. There were probably going to be all kinds of gadgets and prototypes floating around that would agree with our half-ghost status.

Mom was talking about all the decorating and cleaning we would get to do today. Joy. Hope I don't get stuck with the lab again.

"And Danny can clean the lab!" Dad announced happily.

Great.

"The party is supposed to start at four tomorrow, so once we get everything set tonight, I don't want anyone to be in the house. We can all just leave in the morning and come back around three to get ourselves ready, okay?" Mom asked.

"Do you want us all to stick together or can we just kinda go our separate ways and be home by three." I asked, hoping to god I wouldn't get stuck with Jazz all day.

"Well I guess we can all do whatever we want, as long as your home by three."

"Yes!"

Then the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I called, knowing it was Sam and Tucker.

The second I left the kitchen I felt like I walked into an ice box. I stopped and slowed, shivering for a moment before continuing at a slower pace to the door, wishing Vlad was here.

I opened the door a crack, and felt the cold air stab my exposed hands and face like knives. I forced my teeth not to chatter, but I was already shivering.

"Hey guys." I said lightly through the crack.

"Hi Danny, you doing any better?" Sam looked concerned.

"A little."

"How's Vlad?" Tucker asked worriedly.

"Helpful." I replied mysteriously, smiling at their perplexed looks.

"Sorry, but I can't go out today. We all have to clean and decorate for the party on Friday, but tomorrow I'll be able to hang till three." I smiled assuredly.

"Oh, well okay. Have fun cleaning." Sam smirked, although she sounded a little disappointed.

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the freezing wind.

"Tons. I've got the lab, _again_."

"Bummer."

"Totally."

"See ya, Danny." Tucker waved and the pair headed off probably to finish last minute Christmas shopping.

I closed the door, but it took me a few trys to lock it shut because of my shaking hands. After fumbling with the stupid chain for a good two minutes, I was just about to give up when a pair of larger, steadier hands encased my own and smoothly slid the lock shut. I turned around with a sheepish smiled to find Vlad smirking with amusement at me.

"T-thanks." I stuttered, another chill coming over me, more violently than before.

Vlad bent low, his face a hairs breath from mine. My family was laughing from with in the kitchen, my heart was thumping loudly.

"It appears your core is starting to freeze again." he breathed seductively, his lips brushing across mine, his warm breath was tantalizing.

"Uh huh..." I nodded dazedly, moving closer to him, so damn close.

A chair was heard scrapping against the floor and light footstep walking toward us, trying to be sneaky. Our heightened ghost senses had no trouble picking up Jazz's less than subtle attempt to spy on us and we instantly moved apart. Vlad stood up straight, his face devoid of expression, although I caught a glint of anger and exasperation in his eyes. I quickly turned around, placing my hand on the cold doorknob. I knew there was no hope in hiding my flushed face, my breathing was still irregular and my heart rate was still accelerated. God, sometimes I just wanted to push Jazz off a building.

"Danny? Are you coming back in?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah, Sam and Tuck just left." I answered back, my voice surprisingly light. I took a silent deep breath and exhaled slowly, turning back around to smile reassuringly at Jazz.

She was hesitant, but smiled back, obviously waiting for me to follow her. Muttering curses under my breath so quiet only Vlad could hear, I followed after her.

Once both of the secret half-ghosts had returned to the table, breakfast carried on as usual for about ten minuets before something potentially catastrophic occurred. I was seated between Jazz and Vlad, the latter was involved in a conversation with my parents again. The former was trying to weed out of me what Vlad had wanted when she caught us at the door together. I was successfully ignoring her, swirling around my orange juice and thinking about the daunting job of cleaning the lab when it happened.

I felt my entire body tense up as though to sneeze, but I could tell from the feeling of liquid ice running through every part of my body and gathering painfully at my nose that it was going to be no ordinary sneeze. I had half a second to panic when the unstoppable sneeze exploded clean out of me, freezing not only my orange juice, but freezing my hand to the glass cup as well. I blinked in numb horror before quickly shoving my frozen hand and drink under the table. I glanced at my parents, but they were just starting to come out of their in depth conversation and recognizing the sneeze.

"Uh...excuse me." I said thickly, feeling as though I had a chunk of ice lodged in my nose.

I looked over at Jazz, but it was all over. She had plainly seen me freeze my own hand to the glass along with the cups contents as well. Crap. Vlad was looking at me and then to my hand that was shoved under the table. Mom and Dad had returned to their conversation after I said "excuse me", so they were oblivious to everything, thank God.

Vlad subtly placed his hand under the table and found my frozen hand, melting the ice slowly as I dealt with a shocked Jazz.

"W-what was _that_?" she hissed.

"Not so loud!" I whispered almost silently, glancing over with worry at mom and dad, but they were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice.

"I, uh, I'm getting a new ghost power." I shrugged weakly, feeling the ice melt into water on my hand and drip onto the floor.

"I gathered that much." she said scathingly.

I scowled.

"Well that's pretty much it. I'm getting a new power and its hard to control." I frowned.

"So what's Vlad got to do with this?" she asked. I felt the cup almost slip from my thawed hand, but caught it before it shattered. I passed it to Vlad and in ten seconds he had the juice thawed and I returned it back to the table.

"Who said Vlad had anything to do with it?"

"Oh come one, he's got to have something to do with this."

"Alright everyone, we've got to get started or we're never going to get done." Mom stood up and everyone but Jazz followed suit. She looked upset at our conversation being interrupted.

"Jazz, you can work on this kitchen. Vlad, will you help clean up the living room? I'm going to go grocery shopping so I should be home in a couple hours with food and decorations. Danny, I know that lab is a mess, and most of that mess is Jack's so he'll help you clean down there." Mom reeled off.

"Aww, but it's Danny's chore." Dad complained.

"You never pickup after yourself-"

"Actually Mom, can Dad go shopping with you? You'll need help carrying the food and we can get this place done really fast anyways." I piped up, a sudden idea springing into my head.

"Are you sure? That basement is awfully messy..."

"It's no problem, I'll have it done in no time." I waved away her worries.

"Well, if Jack doesn't mind..."

"Of course not!" Dad jumped up and swung an arm around my shoulder, almost knocking me to the floor. "Thanks Danny! Your the best son ever! Hey, maybe we'll see the Ghost Boy and we'll get to tear him apart molecule by molecule! I've heard he likes to hang by the mall..."

Sometimes my dad kills me. Metaphorically. For now at least.

"Uh, yeah, I'm getting a strong sense your not gonna see him today, but who knows." I shrugged, giving him a hopeful smile. He beamed at me.

"Come on Jack, we should get going to beat the crowds!" Mom called from within the living room.

"Coming!" Dad ran after her, only to pop his head back in the kitchen with one last comment.

"You should really put on a jacket or something Danny. Your colder than a ghost!" Three seconds later he was gone and the door was shut behind the pair as they left to go shopping.

"You have no idea." I muttered, turning to an amused Vlad and a perplexed Jazz.

"Why did you send them away?" she looked confused.

"A: because Dad would be more of a hindrance than a helper when it comes to cleaning anything, and B-"

"Because Daniel has discovered how to use his ghost powers for domestic purposes."

I looked at Vlad, surprised. Damn, he was good.

"Well, yeah, that." I blinked.

"Huh?" came Jazz's intelligent reply.

"I can manipulate ectoplasm to basically clean for me. All I gotta do is point and shoot. I've even managed to get it to go around things, so I don't have to pick anything up." I smiled.

"Did you know you can also use it as a vacuum cleaner? Manipulate the ectoplasm to attract human dirt and it makes the perfect vacuum." Vlad suggested, bragging a little.

"Huh, no I didn't-wait, how do you know about this? I thought you had servants to clean for you." Now I was perplexed.

"I wasn't born rich, Daniel, and before I became wealthy I did live on my own for a while. One happens to figure these sort of things out when you detest cleaning."

"Any chance you could clean this kitchen for me, little brother?" Jazz asked sickly sweet.

"Heck no." was my flat reply. Vlad snickered.

Jazz scowled.

"What? Cleaning builds character." I grinned.

"Then you have a lot of cleaning to do." she muttered darkly to herself, getting started on the dishes.


	4. Chapter 4

I left the kitchen, not surprised when Vlad followed me down to the lab.

"This is a fine plan and all Daniel, but your concerned about transforming because of the orange juice incident at breakfast, yes?" he placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me around, already knowing the answer.

"Am I that easy to read?" I smiled wanly at him.

"Just to me." He grinned.

Before I had time to blink his lips were pressed up against mine, pushing me into the messy counter. His arms framed my body, hand splayed out on the metallic surface. His lips moved against mine, hot breathe melting me in every sense of the word. Smoothly, he lifted me onto the steel counter top, sliding me forward till he stood between my split legs, knees resting against his hips. My back arched slightly and Vlad rested a strong hand against my skin, sliding under my shirt. I gasped slightly as the cold retreated further and Vlad deepened the kiss, running a hand through my hair and lazily trailing along my skin. His lips danced across mine, tongues crossing and skin burning. I could feel golden flames practicality coursing through me with every breathe and every touch, pulling me farther and farther-

"Danny! What are you guys doing! You better not be hurting my brother you fruitloop!" Jazz yelled from the top of the steps, her tapping footsteps making us jump apart and shoot adrenaline through my system. God, sometimes I just wanted to _kill _Jazz!

Quickly, I hopped down from the counter and turned around, once again hiding my flushed face and swollen lips, busing myself with the fallen beakers and spilled chemicals. I heard Vlad swear from behind me and Jazz reached the bottom of the steps.

"Danny, you need to be more care-"

"Jazz, if I've said it once I've said it a thousand times. Vlad. Is. Not. Scheming." My hands fisted in front of me angrily. I'm sixteen years old, I don't need her to baby me forever!

"Honestly Jasmine, if I was planing to do something with your brother, I can assure you it would have already occurred." Vlad was rolling his eyes, I could tell.

She was quiet, I could feel her glare being permanently etched into my back. I sighed in annoyance, really getting fed up with this. Deciding to ignore her presence, I changed in Danny Phantom and leaped into the air, blasting ecto rays everywhere and cleaning the lab like lightening.

Vlad must have followed suit, because something dark flashed and the temperature dropped dramatically. I turned around and he was gone.

"Don't you have a kitchen to worry about." I snapped at her, still angry.

Her silence turned more sober, now that Vlad's presence was gone.

"Danny, I'm just worried about you. I think Vlad's going to try and take advantage of your new ice power or something. I know he's here for a reason!" she sounded a little desperate.

"Reason being..." I prompted her to continue, knowing she had no answer.

"I don't know! Try and marry mom and kill dad or something! What he's always wanted."

"I can guarantee you he's not here to marry mom." I smirked, enjoying a private joke.

"How do you know?" she asked sharply, "Is there something your not telling me?"

"Nope." I said simply, knowing any one word answer would piss her off. Maybe she'd leave.

"Danny, this is serious!"

"Look, I can take care of myself. You've been at college for the past six months and I've been doing just fine so far! I don't need you to follow me around everywhere I go!" I yelled.

"But this is Vlad were talking about!"

"I know!"

"Then why can't you see what I'm talking about!"

"Because you don't know a thing about him! All you see is what you want to see, what you've always seen! People can change Jazz, and Vlad is no different. Just to clue you in, he hasn't made a move on mom _or _dad for at least six months. He's not the same evil villain that you think he is. He's different." I snapped, coming out of the air standing in front of her. I was actually a little taller than her now.

She glared at me for a moment longer, silent and brooding.

"How do you know he's not tricking you, just playing on your emotions to get you to go live at his mansion or something." she asked in a hard voice.

"I guess now would be a bad time to tell you I'm going to spend the remainder of my vacation with him at his mansion, then?" I smirked cruelly at her. She totally freaked out.

"What! No way! Why on earth would you do something like that! Your letting him get into your head, Danny! He's a lying manipulative jerk! Why would you want to spend any amount of time with him?"

"Because I trust him!" I replied instantly, the bold statement crossing my lips before I even thought about it.

I blinked in slight surprise, my anger melting as I realized what I just said. I couldn't deny it, I did trust him, it just sounded weird saying it aloud, like it was official or something. Jazz was staring at me with a mix of disbelief and horror. I focused back on her calmly, expressionless, and floated back in the air, returning to my chore without another word. Her pattering footsteps told me she was gone, and the slam of the lab door confirmed it. I hoped she didn't get into a fight with Vlad or something. She'd totally loose.

Speaking of Vlad...

"What on earth did you say to her?" Came his perplexed voice as he appeared behind me and snaked his arms around my midsection, pulling me close.

I shrugged, a smiling tugging at my lips as he held me.

"I told her that I trust you." I said lightly, relaxing into him.

"Ah, that explains things then." He replied knowingly.

"What was she doing when you saw her?" I asked curiously.

"Crying, shaking her head in denial, the usual." he said in a bored voice.

I turned around in his arms, fitting to his chest perfectly and laying my head on his shoulder, a shadow of a smile never leaving my face. He was quiet for a while, thinking about something. Absentmindedly he started stroking my back and I buried my face into his warm neck with a smile.

"Do you really trust me?" he asked quietly.

I was surprised he didn't know the answer.

"Well, yeah." A little bit of the surprise coloring my voice.

"Hm." he was quiet for a little longer.

"It's been a long time since someone trusted me." he said offhandedly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, I wonder whose fault that is." I said sarcastically.

He raised an eye brow and smirked, flicking me in the head.

"Don't you have a living room to clean?" I said in playful annoyance.

"No, I've already finished. You mean your still not done yet?" he bragged with amusement.

I sighed and regretfully phased through him, tumbling in the air and twisting around fluidly to see him turn around with a slightly hidden, fond expression on his face. Then that expression suddenly turned devious, and in a flash he was not two inches from my face.

"I've got nothing better to do today Daniel, so why don't I help you clean up in here a bit, hm?" he grinned, fangs flashing for an instant and then we were kissing again.

Needless to say we didn't get much cleaning done.

XxX

"We're home!" Mom called, the door swinging wide open and a blast of freezing air rushed into the living room.

I jump with a yelp at the sudden onslaught of icy daggers and practically landed in Vlad's lap, shivering slightly wherever I wasn't touching him.

Once me and Vlad had finished the lab (which took a lot longer than necessary), Jazz, Vlad, and I had relaxed in the living room. Jazz was reading her psychology book again, shooting angry betrayed glares at me and hateful ones at Vlad. The two of us were settled next to each other on the couch watching Dead Teacher I, much to the annoyance of Jazz.

I was shocked beyond belief when I found out Vlad liked slashers, but in a very morbid way it kinda fit.

"Now why on earth are you watching such a horrible show during Christmas?" Maddie half scolded us, watching the screen with slight revulsion as a preppy blond had her insides torn out with a ruler.

"Christmas movies are boring." Vlad shrugged, resting a hand on my shoulder, thawing out the slight frost that was starting to form. "Jack, will you get the door." he added.

Maddie scoffed at Vlad's comment.

"Goodness Vlad, your sounding as big of a scrooge as Danny." she said as she passed us by to drop the food in the kitchen.

Vlad looked down at me in mild surprise.

"The modeled hero of Amity Park doesn't like Christmas?" he said just for my ears, raising an eyebrow with an amused smirk.

"It's doesn't agree with me." I answered flatly.

"Ironic." Vlad laughed.

"I bought enough decorations for the first floor. I don't want he party to be upstairs, so we can't forget to close all the doors up there. Danny, did you get the lab clean?"

"Yep." I smiled lazily, fond memories coming to mind.

"Good. Jack, do you want to decorate the lab?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Make sure you pull out the Ghost Peeler and the Fenton Bazooka. Your mother will like that."

Dad ran for the lab at top speed.

"And Jack?"

He froze, literally, in mid step, looking at her curiously.

"Try not to mess up the lab."

"You got it baby!"

Mom sighed and returned to the kitchen.

"Jazz, will you come help me with this?" she called, "Oh, will you two start decorating?" her head poked in from the kitchen and she looked to me and Vlad. "The bags should be next to the coffee table."

Jazz silently bookmarked her page and set it aside gently, pointedly ignoring the pair of us and helping mom.

"I like it better when she's giving us the silent treatment." I commented.

"Mm-hm." Vlad agreed with a nod.

Regretfully, we turned off the movie and opened the plastic bags. I practicality gagged at the ungodly amount of red and green. Most of the decorations were hideous.

"Guess we better get started." I sighed, holding up a long string of fake tinsel with distaste.

"Why _do_ you hate Christmas?" Vlad asked curiously, pulling out several Santa and elf knickknacks.

I shrugged, pinning the tinsel into a shelf and braving my powers as I floated a bit to reach the higher shelves.

"All the fake happiness, the huge crowds, everything suddenly costs more, my parents are usually fighting, with Christmas comes winter and ' pretty much self explanatory, and once you experience the party tomorrow you'll truly understand why I hate Christmas. Plus, It's hard to be happy with everyone else when your constantly in a cruddy mood on account of your insides freezing."

Vlad blinked.

"I never realized you hated Christmas so much."

"You like Christmas?"

He shrugged.

"Never really cared for it, but I suppose I've never exactly liked it. Hard to like a holiday about caring when you've had no one to care for in the past." he replied logically.

Without us being able to use our ghost powers, the decorating took longer than usual. Vlad had a good time with the mistletoe and I have only sheer luck to thank that Mom and Jazz were too preoccupied to notice anything suggestive happening in the room across from them. My stomach grumbled, and it was only then that I realized we had all cleaned through lunch. My parents must have gotten something while they were out, because my dad would have thrown a fit about missing a meal. The smell of chicken Alfredo was wafting from the kitchen and made time go by even slower. Finally, after at least two hours, the entire first floor and outside (Vlad had done the outside) was decorated to the max, and dinner was just finishing up.

"Wow," I commented. "It looks like someone threw up Christmas in here." I scrunched up my nose. The explosion of red, green, and hundreds of painted smiles made me want to gag.

"What a classy description, Daniel." Vlad rolled his eyes as he surveyed our work.

"What? You can't deny it's accurate."

Vlad mumbled something incoherent, but it sounded suspiciously about the throw up description being too tame. Case in point, Vlad hated it too.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom's voice called, and Dad was out of the basement and in the kitchen before I had time to blink.

We entered the kitchen, its delicious smells beckoning us, and took our regular places. The food was already set out: Chicken Alfredo, Green beans and ham, and fruit cocktail.

The meal was, as usual, a loud one. Everyone had something to say (except Jazz, she was still pouting) and there was always something to laugh at. The food was delicious and there was tons of it. Personally, I love pasta, so the Alfredo noodles didn't last long. Mom had cooked a whole separate ham for dad and he ate that in ten minuets. I know it's corny, but I love having these kinds of dinners, where everyone is here. Usually I miss them all because I'm off fighting ghosts, or whenever I am home, my parents are off fighting ghosts. I looked at Vlad. He seemed to be having the best time of us all, engaging with conversation and laughing at almost all the jokes. (Although sometimes I think he was laughing at my Dad, not with him.) It made me wonder, Vlad had never had a family meal like this, at least not for a long time. I guess he must be really happy about being here, despite the prospect of the huge social event tomorrow. Big parties were never fun for antisocial billionaires.

"Maddie, there's something I would like to ask you about Daniel." Vlad spoke up, grabbing both of my parents attention. But then he looked to me and I asked the question. It was better this way; there was a better chance that they'd say yes.

"Mom, Dad, can I spend the last week of my vacation with Vlad?"

I heard Jazz drop her spoon, as though she hadn't believed I was serious down in the lab, but I ignored her. This was my choice. Focusing my attention back at the current question, I noticed mom looked a little unsure.

"Please mom? I've finished all my homework for the break."

"I don't know..."

"I think it's a great idea! Guess you two are finally getting along!" Dad beamed.

Me and Vlad glanced at each other. Well, Dad, I guess that's one way to put it.

"So can I?" I asked hopefully.

"I promise he will be perfectly safe in my hands." Vlad said easily, giving my mother one of his perfect smiles of innocence.

"I suppose so." Mom sighed, much to my pleasure.

"Yes!" I grinned, and Jazz stood up sharply, her chair scrapping against the tile floor.

"Excuse me." she said coldly, glaring at Vlad and putting her dishes in the sink.

Everyone was silent, blinking at her in surprise as she stomped out of the room, fuming.

"Wonder what her problem is." I commented, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Ah, she's probably just nervous about the party tomorrow. After all, the last time she saw cousin Blake he glued her hair to the wall." Dad said easily, polishing off his food for the tenth time.

Vlad choked on his drink and coughed to hid his laughter.

"It is getting late though, and we have a big day tomorrow. Danny, are you going to be with Sam and Tucker all day tomorrow?" Mom turned to me.

"Yeah." I placed my dish in the sink and started to clean up.

"I have a few errands to complete at Dalv Corp., and that will probably take most of the day." Vlad told my mom, helping her and I clean up.

"Guess that leaves you and me to hunt ghosts baby!" Jack grinned. "We can take Jazzy-pants too, unless she wants to go to that reading place again."

"The library, dear?"

"Yeah that!"

Vlad shook his head in hopelessness as we all finished up the kitchen. Mom reminded us to be home by three and we climbed the stairs to retreat to our separate beds. I checked one last time to make sure Jazz was asleep and mom and dad were shut up in their rooms before closing and locking my own door.

Vlad yawned and stretching, pulling the white shirt across his skin. He opened his suitcase, presumably looking for sleepwear, and asked me a question.

"What do you plan on telling your friends tomorrow?" he said in an uninterested voice, even though I could see past that.

"The truth." I said simply, pulling my shirt off and throwing it into the hamper.

He stared at me.

"I'm not going to tell them _everything_. Just enough that they won't freak out or question me staying with you for the week."

He looked unsure.

"What? I'm not going to lie to my friends. Besides, uncontrollable and dangerous ghost powers is about the only thing thats going to excuse missing all that vacation time with them."

"I suppose, in this case, the truth really would work out best." he sounded surprised.

I rolled my eyes.

"Dude. You lie waaay too much."

"Only when necessary." he shrugged, pulling his own shirt off.

We were silent for a little longer, each in our own thoughts until I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Vlad looked at me questionably.

"Tomorrow is going to be so awkward." I chuckled.

Vlad smirked mischievously.

"For your friends maybe, but I'm actually looking forward too it." He pulled me over to the air mattress and placed his hands on my waist, looking down at my body deviously.

"Uh, that can't be good." I said a little nervously.

"No probably not. At least not for you. After all we're going to be outside much more often and your core is going to freeze much faster. Now what will your friends think about our mysterious disappearances, hm?" he whispered the last sentence in my ear, making my heart accelerate.

"Hopefully nothing too suspicious." I breathed, slightly distracted.

"Yes, hopefully indeed." he laughed, a little sinisterly and pushed me onto the mattress.

I fell with a muffled thump, Vlad settling in next to me. His head was leaning over top of mine, propped up on an elbow, staring at me fondly again. I watched his gently smile, playing with his hair absentmindedly when a sudden thought came to me.

"Vlad?"

"Mm?"

"Would I of died if you hadn't been there last night?"

"No," He answered simply, "but you would have completely frozen over, and to you, you may have felt like you were dying."

"Oh." I said quietly, trying to force the image of my parents walking into my room to see me cold and icy out of my mind.

"Would my parents have been able to melt me?"

"No. Your only hope of waking up again would be that I caught wind of the incident. Only my flame has the ability to melt your unique ice."

"So is it luck that you arrived early for the party, or something else?" I asked shrewdly.

He smiled at me.

"You can be very smart when you put your mind to it. No, it's not a coincidence that I'm here. I experienced something similar to your ice powers when I was your age, so I've been keeping an eye on you."

"You've been spying on me?"

"You can't say your surprised."

I shrugged helplessly. The man had a point.

"So what was your similar experience?" I asked curiously.

"It started during the summer of my sixteenth year, not winter, and basically everything that's happening to you happened to me, only I developed a unique fire power, not ice."

I blinked, trying to conceal my shock and failing. Vlad could control fire? But I've never seen him do that before.

"But...I've never seen it."

"Yes you have, in fact, you've had the honor of experiencing in a few times." He smirked knowingly while I just stared at him stupidly.

"I can't quite control the element of fire itself, but I can control different aspects of it per say. Mainly lightening." he gave me a pointed look and I winced slightly, remembering the time he almost made me pass out when he tried to steal our ghost portal. Wow, I can't believe I'm laying in bed with the guy that did that.

"Right." I grimaced. "So can you only control lightening then?"

Vlad shrugged.

"I can heat things up such as ecto blasts or sixteen year old half ghosts, but yes, It's mostly just lightening." he smirked.

"I makes perfect sense if you think about it," He suddenly pondered, talking more to himself than me, "I control lightening, a small part of fire, and you control ice, a small part of water."

Personally, I didn't really care about the irony in that. I was more focused on imagining a sixteen year old Vlad walking around like a human electrical socket.

"I guess you managed how to control your lightening ability on your own then." I said, a little annoyed with myself that I needed help. Vlad looked at me in understanding.

"Yes, but it was one of the most painful experiences I've gone through and I don't want to put you through that on your own." he said quietly, a painful glaze covering his eyes at the memories.

After a moment, he remembered himself and smiled wanly down at me.

"You shouldn't think yourself weak, Danny. Despite what I've said in the past, your actually a very powerful half-ghost."

I blushed a little under his meaningful compliment, mumbling a humble thank you that wasn't enough and burying myself in his arms. He rubbed my skin softly and kissed my head, settling down for sleep and holding me tight.

"Good night Danny."


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, maybe I shouldn't write my stories first and post them all at once. All these chapters end really choppy. :/

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Sam looked back and forth at Vlad and me from across the Nasty Burger table.

"Your developing a new ice power and Vlad is the only one that can counteract it so you don't turn into an icicle and now you gotta spend the next week with him at his mansion so you can how to control it?"

"Pretty much."

Tucker was still staring at us with a look of disbelief, his monster hamburger untouched.

"Dude." And that was about all Tucker could manage at the moment.

"If you all hadn't noticed, I'm not shivering like I live in Alaska anymore and look-" I opened up my jacket. "Only one coat!"

Sam glanced at a very bored Vlad and back to me.

"So...he's stuck to you like glue until you can get this ice thing under control."

"Yup."

"But doesn't he hate you?" Tucker finally spoke up.

"No, he doesn't. He's also right here and would appreciate if if you would stop talking as though he isn't." Vlad drawled.

Sam frowned, but didn't say anything. Tucker kinda gapped for a moment before he could finally solidify his thoughts.

"Dude, this day is gonna be so weird."

"Tell me about it." I said in a slightly strained voice as Vlad started rubbing my leg with his hand from under the table. Oh that jerk!

"Danny, you okay?" Sam was very perceptive.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine." I smiled fakely and scooted out of Vlad's reach. But then the door banged open and with it a giant gust of icy wind that had me practicality hugging Vlad with a yelp.

"Why are we sitting so close to the door!" I shook of the last of the chill as Vlad gripped my shoulder, heat coursing through me.

"Cause everywhere else if full." Tucker looked around and indeed, every other table was full of chatting teenagers.

"Unfortunately." Vlad grumble.

"Well if you don't like it then why don't you leave?"

"I'd love to, but he-" Vlad pointed to me. "is still here."

He went back to glaring at the other customers. I said nothing and sipped at my drink. He and I both knew that if he got up and left right now, I'd make it about ten seconds before I followed him. And judging by the look on Sam's face, she realized this too. The door opened again and I scooted a wee bit closer to Vlad.

"So...what do you all want to do?" Tucker asked nervously, meat sauce dribbling from his lip.

"Tucker, that's disgusting." Sam scrunched up her nose and threw a napkin at him.

"What, and that isn't?" He pointed with disgust at her tofu soy melt.

"It actually ain't so bad Tuck." I couldn't help but comment.

"What! Your taking her side! Dude, your turning to the dark side!" Tucker practicality sobbed.

Vlad and I glanced at each other, quickly looking away. Dark side Indeed. ...wait, Ah! Now I'm thinking like him!

"Tucker might have a point. If you come back as some evil Vlad drone I'm gonna throw something very heavy at you." Sam scowled.

"Oh please Samantha, Daniel is stubborn as a mule. There's no hope of turning your precious little hero 'evil'." he rolled his eyes and I waited for the explosion.

"Don't you call me Samantha!" she yelled angrily, catching he attention of about half the restaurant.

Vlad blinked in surprise and then grinned evilly. I smacked my forehead against the table. This would not end well.

"Oh come now, Samantha, it's such a lovely and safe name. I think it fits your personality like a charm.-"

"Vlad." I mumbled.

"It's very mainstream and normal, definitely one of those stereotypical names you'd find plastered on a wall.-"

"Vlad." I said a little louder, trying to discreetly tell him to shut the hell up. Tucker was backing away from a seething Sam slowly.

"In fact, I'd even say it's a name that someone like..." he surveyed the restaurant, looking for someone when Paulina's loud laugh caught his ear. Oh he was a dead man.

"Someone like her would have." He pointed to Paulina, watching an enraged Sam with complete amusement.

"Vlad!" I yelled, this time in warning.

Sam grabbed Tucker's second half eaten nasty burger and chucked it a Vlad head with all her might. Vlad ducked just in time and the slippery slimy sandwich smacked an oblivious Dash Baxter in the head. Ah crap. Dash froze in mid sentence as the red juice soaked into his hair and dripped down his school jacket. His circle of friends gasped in horror. Dash stood up and spun around, furious eyes locked onto us three 'losers'. I don't think he even noticed the still highly amused billionaire.

"Who threw this!" he yelled idiotically. The whole restaurant was silent. The incident with the lunch lady was repeating itself all over again.

Dash glared at us and surprise surprise, he blamed me.

"Fenton! This is all your fault!" he accused, pointing to me.

"Oh boy..." I breathed.

"Oops." I heard Vlad mutter, although I could still hear a smirk in his voice. Jerk.

"Your gonna pay for this!" He grabbed his own meal and hurled it at me, but the genius aimed too high and it smacked the back of Star's head who was in the booth on the other side of us.

"Oh my god!" she wailed, and before I could get blamed for that at well I stood on the bench and yelled at the top of my lungs,

"Food fight!"

An enormous roar of chaos broke through he gates of hell as every single teenager screamed in delight and food was fired all across the building. Sam, Tucker, Vlad, and I instantly ducked for cover under the table as wave after wave of food crashed on the floors and chairs. Tucker actually braved the dead zone and pelted a couple throws at random people before diving under the table once more.

"Come on guys! Lets go before management get control of the fight! We can't even get detention this time Danny!"

"This time?" Vlad looked ready to scold me. That was plenty enough to get me going.

"Come on Sam! You'll get a chance to throw food all over Paulina!" I urged her.

There was an evil glint in her eyes that consumed her glare for Vlad. In two seconds tops the three of us dove out from under the table and were instantly in the fray. Meat was slung over chairs and tables, spilled drinks had created a slight pool in most areas, french fries, nuggets, salads, sauces, and every other item on the menu covered the restaurant and all it's customers.

I laughed as I threw more food at Dash, grinning cheekily at him when he spun around. He yelled in fury and threw more food, sending me ducking for cover behind an upturned table. Even in the middle of a war, I was still cold though. The door kept opening and closing from everyone rushing around so I made my way to the other side of the building. Random foods from I don't know hit me, covering me like everyone else. I still aimed the majority of my arsenal at Dash and his cronies, occasionally landing a few on Tucker just for the hell of it. Sam was on fire, absolutely destroying every prep she saw, especially Paulina. I raised a hand full of mystery meat ready to nail Dash square in the face when the Manager finally got the police to arrive, and then everyone was running.

"Sam! Tucker!" I yelled, quickly finding them and grabbing their arms to pull them under a table.

"Hold on." I grinned, turning intangible and sinking through the ground, emerging in the empty lot next to the building.

Unfortunately, the empty lot was full of untouched snow, I had only a single coat on, and Vlad was no where to be seen.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Sam asked as I started shivering uncontrollably.

My teeth started chattering like mad and I hunched my body around myself, feeling the cold dig into my skin. It was happening much faster this time. I felt the liquid ice running through me, but it was sluggish and slow, freezing me instead of coming out in a concentrated blast, like when I sneezed before.

"Danny, the food is starting to freeze on you!" Tucker cried, pointing to my hunched over self.

I looked down and saw ice slowly starting to creep over me. Where the heck did Vlad go?

"S-S-Sam! Y-your house is-s c-c-closer." I stuttered once more.

She nodded deftly and grabbed my cold arm, thin ice cracking under her grip. But before she had time to lead the way, a strong hand gripped my arm and hoisted me into the air. I watched the ground leave my feet and the familiar sensation of weightlessness and Vlad turned me intangible, all the food melting under his hot grip and falling to the snowy ground. I looked around and saw two more clones with Sam and Tucker following behind us.

"Where?" He asked over the rushing wind.

I pointed a shaking hand to the tallest house about two blocks from the Nasty Burger, and Vlad speed forward. We all three landed on the front steps and Vlad transformed back into Masters as he absorbed his clones.

"I'm assuming your parents aren't home?" Vlad looked at Sam.

She grudgingly shook her head.

"Great." Vlad beamed, and pulled me through the door, his hand still coursing heat in me.

Sam and Tucker clambered in after him, having to use the door. I instinctively shied away from it as cold air came in and Vlad placed both hands on my shoulders.

"You three," He scrunched up his nose, "Are in dire need of a shower."

His comment did not amuse Sam.

"I'm assuming you have more than one bathroom, yes?" he looked to Sam.

"Look, you have no right to just-"

"_Sam_, you all have the smell of that garbage clinging to you like static laundry. You need a shower. I'm sure if you linger here longer it's going to cling to the carpet, and judging by your immaculate house, your parents would instantly pick up on it." Vlad frowned.

"How'd you know this was my house?" Sam looked suspicious.

"Because I know Daniel's not rich and out of you two," he pointed to Sam and Tucker, "Your the most likely to be hiding wealth."

Sam blinked.

"Now for the third time, will you all _please _go take a shower?"

"Uh Sam, the guys got a point."

"I know, I know!" Sam was very stubborn.

"Come on, I'll show you the bathrooms." she grumbled, grabbing mine and Tuckers wrists to pull us up the stairs.

"But you stay down here and don't touch anything!" she growled at Vlad.

"Please, like any of this cheap stuff interests me." he rolled his eyes.

Sam seethed and continued to drag us up the stairs, turning a corner and down a hallway.

"I don't know how you can stand him, Danny!" she growled.

"You get used to it." I shrugged.

She huffed angrily and came to the first bathroom.

"Oh! Hold on!" She muttered, running up the hall and leaving us to ourselves.

A moment passed before Tucker had to comment.

"Wow, we really smell."

"Yep." I agreed totally.

Then Sam returned, holding clothes out to us that we could change into.

"I used to dress in guy clothes all the time and since I always bought them several sizes too large they should be perfect for you guys."

"Sweet." we said in unison.

"Here Tuck, you take this bathroom. It's got electronic voice commands for everything, so that should be fun for you." Sam said in a less hostile tone.

"Awesome!" Tucker was in there in an instant.

We walked a little further along and came to another door. The bathroom was big, there was enough room for three people. Sam bid me adieu and I closed and locked the door.

Honestly, I did smell pretty bad, and once I stripped my clothes I made a mental note to trash them. Turning only the hot water knob on for the shower, I waited at least five minuets before I stepped in, ensuring maximum heat. Predictably, the water was only lukewarm to me despite the thick steam clouding the shower glass. I had to keep making sure my skin wouldn't burn as I scrubbed my scalp with shampoo and cleaned myself off with body wash. Eventually, the water started getting colder, even though I could still see steam rising from it. I jumped out of the shower and ran for the towel, the cold air biting at my exposed skin again. Hastily, I squeezed most of the water out of my hair and dried off, quickly stuffing my legs into the black pants Sam loaned me. Then the room suddenly started feeling like it should, hot, humid, and stuffy. I spun around to find Plasmius right behind me.

"How long have you been in here!?" I blushed, whispering loudly.

"I just came in." he said flippantly.

"What about Sam and Tucker?"

"Tucker is awkwardly chatting with a clone of mine downstairs. Samantha has yet to finish."

"She's going to kill you for calling her that."

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Sorta." I smiled sardonically.

Vlad smirked, getting close to my face again.

"Technicalities, Daniel."

He grinned before cupping my face and pressing our lips together, pushing me against the bathroom sink slightly. I breathed sharply as his warm breath pounded through me, much stronger now that he was in his ghost form. Hardly realizing what I was doing, I grabbed his neck and floated on top of the sink. Vlad wrapped his arms around me, clutching my bare back, our tongues invading each other's mouth. His now black hair was surprisingly soft, contrasting with the sharp fangs that I occasionally poked my tongue on.

Softly, his lips trailed down my neck, the original purpose for the kiss having gone out the window, and passion start to slowly take over. Fangs bit into my skin erotically and I moaned, gripping his hair and pushing my hips against his.

Vlad lips returned to my own and we were just starting to get into it when someone banged on the door, causing us to jump apart wildly.

"Jeez, Danny, you done yet?" Tucker yelled.

A paused to catch my breathe, still feeling Vlad's fire swirl within me.

"Yeah!" I gasped, "Just getting my shirt on!"

My heart was pumping madly and I jumped down from the sink counter, falling into Vlad.

"I can't wait to get out of here." I groaned, talking about spending the week with Vlad.

"Yes." he replied in a smooth voice. "No more damn interruptions."

Regretfully, he left to merge with his clone and I pulled on a green shirt with an exploding shamrock on it. What the heck was that supposed to mean? Destroyed luck? Pushing my random thoughts away, I left the bathroom, wincing when I noticed all the steam was gone. How long were we in there?

"Finally!" Tucker yelled exasperatedly as I came the stairs. "We thought you drowned in there!"

"Sorry guys." I winced, feeling bad for making them wait with Vlad's boring clone.

"Yes Daniel, whatever took you so long?" Vlad smirked at me, acting nonchalant.

"Now what do we do?" Tucker asked, missing my pointed glare at Vlad.

"We could finish lunch since _someone _had to interupt it." Sam said, looking at Vlad.

"I do recall it being you who threw the first plate, Samantha."

"Stop calling me-!"

"Guys! Guys! Me and Vlad have only got a couple hours till we gotta leave. You wanna just watch a movie instead of trashing your house, Sam?" I asked, a little worried at her murderous gleam.

"Fine." She smirked cruelly, still glaring at Vlad. "But we're watching Dead Teacher IV."

"Excellent, that's my favorite one." he said lightly, effectively wiping the smirk off Sam's face and turning Tucker's into a fish face.

"You like Dead Teacher?" he gapped.

"Slashers in general really." Vlad smiled ominously.

"Dude...thats..."

"Completely morbid. I know." I finished for him.

I think he may have dropped a few bars on Sam's hate list.

"To the theater!" Tucker jumped up happily, and sprinted for the basement.

The last few hours passed in relative peace. Vlad and Sam were still fighting, despite Vlad fondness of slashers. Halfway into the movie Tucker and I started a popcorn war, much to the displeasure of Sam and Vlad, both of which hated popcorn.

So that prompted us to furtively dump two giant bags of popcorn on their heads. Tucker got Sam, but Vlad, of course, totally intercepted me and stuffed the popcorn bad over my head. Sam and Tucker had been dying of laughter. I think Vlad might of even cracked a laugh or two.

After that the movie was boring so we went bowling in her basement instead. Seeing as their were no rules except don't killing anyone with a bowling ball, me and Tucker slid up and down the lanes, falling and knocking out pins with our legs. Then Vlad proposed a game where him and Sam bowled and tried to knock over me and Tucker as we slid on the lanes. Seeing as we had broken several of Sam's pins and a lane, she was all for it. Tucker got knocked down a lot by Sam and every single time by Vlad. I never got knocked down by Sam and only twice by Vlad.

By then though it was ten past three so me and Vlad, er, well, I said my quick good byes and we both flew at top speed to my house. Naturally, it turned into a race. Vlad won. But just barely.

* * *

Vlad has always seemed like the slasher kinda guy to me. Seriously, how perfect is it?


	6. Chapter 6

"You boys are late! Having too much fun out there, eh?" Dad patted me on the back, almost knocking my exhausted self to the floor before Vlad pulled me back up.

"We all already called on the shower line. Looks like you two are last!" he beamed.

"That's great Jack." Vlad panted slightly. I so gave him a run for his money.

"We're gonna...go pick out...some clothes." I gasped, inching my way for the stairs.

"Okay then! See you later!" And he trampled off to the lab.

We made it to our room and collapsed on the air mattress, sprawled out. I was breathing heavier than Vlad, but I didn't care.

"Good race, Danny. Your getting better." he complimented.

"I better be. I've had these powers for two years now!"

Vlad chuckled and closed his eyes, breathing gently.

"Your friends are...entertaining." he said suddenly.

"Well I'm glad you approve." I yawned.

We laid there for a while, listening to the beginnings of chaos in the house, waiting for our individual turns in the shower.

"So, how bad is it going to be?" Vlad was referring to the party.

"Horrible. My Dad's parents are just like him and he has three brothers too, but they're a lot smaller in size, still obsessed with ghosts though. I'm not even going to bother telling you their names. You'll forget them all. My mom's side is coming too. Her parents are moderately interested in ghosts, but not so much. Grandpa used to be a master in martial arts and Grandma is still a brilliant scientist. Then we've got all the cousins and nephews and in laws to deal with too. All in all, the house is gonna be packed."

Vlad groaned and smacked his palm to his forehead.

"Oh, they're nice people, just really loud and I don't exactly know half of them. But that's how most families are."

"Are they?" Vlad asked, something hidden in his voice. Wistful, maybe?

"Well what's your family like."

Vlad snorted.

"Cockroaches." he said flatly

"What?"

"My family is like a bunch of cockroaches. The only reason they ever talk to me is on the hope that I'll write them into my will. Except for my sister. She just flat out hates me."

"She _hates _you? Thats a pretty strong word-"

"Trust me Danny, she hates me."

"Why?"

"I don't really remember anymore. We lost contact about a year ago after I called her fat and kicked her out of my house."

"You called her _fat_?" Geez, doesn't he know to _never _call a chick fat.

"She pissed me off. A lot."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Well I've got good news for you."

"And whats that?"

"When you get that cat, you can just tell everyone it belongs to your sister and she'll never know." I laughed.

Vlad then proceeded to strangle me with the blankets as I cracked up laughing.

"Whose next!" A booming voice called.

Vlad pushed me out of the bed, a playful smile on his lips.

"Go take a shower. And try not to use all the not water now."

"Mom and Jazz got in before us. There's no hot water left." I rolled my eyes, but trooped out, shivering slightly as I closed the door behind me.

I was in and out of the water as fast as I could. I was bathing in ice water that actually turned to ice once that I had to scrap off when I tried to try off. Unfortunately, it was all stuck in my hair and wouldn't melt along my arms, chest, and legs. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist, my legs feeling uncomfortably stiff as I forced them to move. I peaked out the bathroom door and once I was sure the hallway was clear I ran to my room. I didn't want to use my ghost powers because that would have sped up the icing.

I ran in and slammed the door shut behind me, locking it quickly and turning around to spy a surprised Vlad blinking at my toweled form, a sarcastic glint passing over his eyes.

"You know Danny, you might be taking things a little too fast-"

"Oh just shut up and help me." I rolled my eyes, walking toward him.

He laughed, but melted all the ice quickly, some water dripping on the floor. Then the jerk kissed me, caressing my face and dancing across my lips, only to pull away teasingly with a playful smirk.

"Don't forget to get dressed." And he left. Jerk.

"Meh meh meh don't forget to dress." I grumbled. "Like you'd rather me be dressed."

So, for the hundredth time since Vlad first arrived, I painfully punched down a certain part below the belt and attempted to get dressed. I had to look at least semi-Christmas-y or my mom would throw a fit, so I tugged my black dress pants on and a forest green turtle neck that was a little snug, due to it shrinking in the wash. Just to make her happy I threw on a Santa hat and that was the extent of my celebration. Vlad walked in as I was pulling the belt clasp shut and he paused in the doorway. I could feel is eyes roaming over me as I put my socks on, until finally I looked up at him.

"Wh..."

The word died on my lips. I had never seen Vlad with his hair down and _damn _did he look good! The silver color of his hair fell in rivulets, brushing his shoulders. He was wearing black dress pants and a deep red, button up shirt. Finally, he broke the silence, clearing his throat and shutting the door softly.

"You look nice." he commented, still staring at my shirt.

"Yeah, you too." I coughed.

There was a really weird silence where I just want to jump his bones like some stupid school girl, but I successfully restrained myself. Vlad meandered over to the mirror, occasionally looking at my reflection as I cleaned up the water on the floor, and I watched as his hands started glowing. He ran his hands through his hair and a soft hissing sound signaled the water turning to vapor. I watched, fascinated, as the silver color brightened and cascaded down his neck. He pulled a black ribbon from his pocket and I think he caught my slightly downtrodden expression at the sight of it because he looked at himself in the mirror with a smirk and said,

"You think I should keep it dow-"

"Yes."

He turned around and laughed, walking to his suitcase and putting the ribbon away, instead pulling out a brush. He shook his head and laughed a bit more, running the brush through his hair.

What? The man was gorgeous with his hair down. I sure as hell wasn't going to deny it.

Then there came a very loud knock at the door.

"Maddie! Jack! How good to see you!" a booming voice echoed through the house, obviously a relative of my Dad's.

"Good, good. I'm glad you could make it." Mom was probably smiling.

"Of course! Wouldn't dream of missing the smiles of my favorite family!" Came another equally loud voice.

Who were these people?

"Come on." Vlad sighed, "We better get down there before Maddie or Jazz comes up here to get us."

"Yeah I guess."

But just before I opened the door Vlad suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me right up against him, running his hands down my body.

"Damn you look good in tight shirts." He commented, a hungry grin crossing his features. I blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, now we can go." He turned me around and pushed me out the door.

"Your such a fruitloop." I laughed, the blush still there slightly.

Vlad flicked me in the head, raising and eye brow and smirking when I turned around to yell 'Hey!"


	7. Chapter 7

LUDICRIOUS SPEED! The end is nigh. Told you the story is rushed.

* * *

"Goodness, I thought you two died up there." Mon said, smiling at us as we came down the steps. "Jack's brothers are here with their families, don't forget to watch out for Blake. He's at that age." she told us as though we were supposed to know what that means. A sudden crash came from the kitchen and Mom sighed, rushing to help clean it up.

"So, you wanna meet the family?" I asked.

"No." came Vlad's flat reply.

"Good."

Jazz walked in from the kitchen, picking shredded cheese out of her hair an muttering about hyperactive four years olds. She looked up and saw us, her frown deepening. Then she made her way over to us. Darn, looks like she'd gotten over the silent treatment.

"When are you leaving Danny?" she asked, still frowning.

"Tomorrow." I loved pissing her off.

"What time, Danny?" she said evenly.

"Nine o'clock in the morning." I sighed. Why did she care. She turned to Vlad.

"I don't know what your planing with my brother, but if you hurt one hair on his head I'll make you regret it." she hissed. Vlad raised an eyebrow in amusement, obviously not taking her seriously.

I rolled my eyes at her and was saved by the bell, well, knock.

"Jazz'll get it!"I called loudly.

She glared at me and went to the door, opening it to let in my grandparents from my mothers side. I saw them about two years ago. Of course, once the door opened the blast of cold air ran me through like a stake and caused a violent onslaught of shivering, but Vlad handled that.

"Jazzy! How good to see you! Your getting so tall! Merry Christmas!" My grandmother crooned.

"Quick, lets sit down and hide behind a book before they see-"

"And Danny!" she exploded.

"Me."

I coughed and smiled, a little unsure.

"Uh...hi grandma." I waved.

"And how's my favorite grandson? Your getting so tall! Merry Christmas!" she patted my hat and waddled down the hall, totally missing Vlad, and my grandfather toting after her. I stared after them with an expression of predictable disappointment but shrugged it away.

I blew the hair out of my face and turned back to Vlad, Jazz having returned to the kitchen.

"So," I rubbed my arms, "To the couch to hide behind a book till dinner?" I finished my suggestion.

"Sounds good to me."

We plopped down in the farthest corner of the couch, pointedly hidden behind our own books, looking as though we didn't want to be disturbed. But with my family, that of course doesn't last long.

"Danny! How good to see you!" One of my Dad's brothers, Uncle something sat down next to me and caused the couch to jump a bit.

"Fine."

"How's your Christmas been going?"

"Very jolly."

"Who's your friend?"

"He's a friend of my Dad's. His name is Vlad."

"Well nice to meet you Vladdie." Uncle something reached a large hand over me, almost smacking me in the face. I failed at hiding a smile at Vlad's apparent grimace.

"Your definitely Jack's brother." He said scathingly.

"Thanks, pal!" with that said and done the large man left, only to be replaced by a very annoying seven year old.

"Hi, I'm Anna." she smiled.

I glanced at her and back to my book.

"Hi."

"Watcha reading?"

Oh this was so not going to happen.

"A book about squishing bugs and making gut juice out of them." I grinned at her.

"Eeeeeeeeeew!" She ran away, much to my delight.

"You can be quite cruel when you want to too, it seems." Vlad chuckled.

"Did you want to listen to three hours of 'Watcha doing'? I don't think so."

"Point." Vlad nodded.

I'm not sure how long we sat there. More people showed up until our house was busting at the seams. I didn't know half of them and Vlad didn't know any of them. Combine that with the fact that neither of us wanted to get to know them, and you'll see why we were considered the antisocial party poopers. Whatever. As long as I wasn't getting poked, prodded, and examined over I didn't care. I could go to the Guys in White if I wanted that.

"Come on you two! Join the party! We're all having so much fun!" my mom finally descended on us like a hawk. A look in her eye told us we should immediately put the books down and try to mingle or she's get dangerous.

"Of course, Maddie." Vlad smiled, big and cheesy, placing the book down slowly and we both backed away, disappearing into the crowd.

"Goodness your mother can be quite frightening sometimes." Vlad shivered.

I nodded with a shiver, this time not because of the cold.

So now we wandered the house, quickly avoiding anyone who looked like they wanted to talk to us. Unless Mom walked by, then we absorbed ourselves in some random conversation asap. Of course that meant we were pretty much stuck there until we found someway to get out.

I could smell food being cooked and I hoped that meant dinner was soon. I guessed that we all were just going to find a plate and sit down cause there was no way we were going to fit in the kitchen. I looked around and then decided that I wasn't going to eat anyway because food isn't worth the mad dash that going to be there for-

Cold.

Oh god I'm freezing.

"Vlad." I whispered, my breathe coming out in a puff of air.

"Dinner!"My mom called loudly. Instantly the voice level increased and everyone made their way to the kitchen like cattle.

"Danny, what's wrong?" he asked me quietly, pulling me out of the way and into a less noticeable corner of the house.

I started shivering like mad, starting to go numb.

"V-vlad, I-I think I'm f-f-freezing ag-gain." I chattered, feeling the liquid ice flow through my body and start to solidify.

"Hold on Danny, I'll get you to our room. Control your breathing." he pressed his hand against my back as I breathed deeply in and out, if not a little shaky.

"Come on, no one's watching." He whispered, his hot breathe flowing into my head and clearing my mind a bit.

But someone was watching, and she narrowed her eyes as she saw us disappear, brushing her orange hair out of her face. I never even knew until it was much too late.

He turned us invisible and we stumbled up the stairs, my legs feeling unnaturally heavy. When we reached the top of the stairs I lost all feeling in them and they clumped on the wood, frozen and immovable in an awkward walking position. They were ice again.

"Crap." I started panicking, my breath coming out in short bursts.

"Danny, control your breathing, your going to be fine." Vlad whispered into my ear again as he picked me up and quickly carried me into my room.

He gently laid me on my bed and I felt my lungs constrict, I gasped for air, but he was way ahead of me. Instantly he was breathing fire into my lungs, melting everything immediately. I gasped for breathe when I was able to breathe fully again and I slowly started to get feeling in my legs again. Vlad's kiss was as perfect as ever, rolling through me and filling me up with every flame imaginable.

Gently, he sat me up, slowing the kiss down and running his hands under my shirt. His fingers were warm and strong, moving across my chest and back smoothly. Everything seemed to fade away as I felt every touch with extreme clarity. The party was no longer downstairs, it was just us. His fiery lips moved fluidly as I kissed him back, my reawakened arms sliding around his neck and entangling in his hair. Vlad traced a hand from my chest slowly down to my thigh, pulling me closer to him. My own lips moved to his neck, nipping and then bitting the skin. Vlad groaned and moved me onto his lap, clutching my back. I straddled him, knees resting on the bed and fluidly unbuttoning his shirt to run my hands across his chiseled muscles, returning to kissing him fully as he clutched my hair with one hand and other rubbed my thigh.

"DANNY!"

Oh _shit_.

Like surfacing from deep water, Vlad and I tore our mouths apart to stare in horror at a gaping Jazz. We were all frozen, waiting to see what would happen next. Jazz's heavy breathing was the only thing that broke the utter silence between us.

Then, looking in disbelief from Vlad to me, she turned around and bolted for the stairs. Me and Vlad glanced at each other for a millisecond before we sprang after her, pulling her back from the steps and clamping a hand over her mouth just in time.

I felt terrible doing this to my own sister, but I could let her go tell the whole family, or even worse, not let me stay with Vlad! Adrenaline was pumping through my system, everything was on high alert. My heart felt like it was about to bust out of my chest and I was jumping at the slightest crack. Still, Vlad composed, if not extremely worried expression calmed me, helped me thing clearly to some degree.

We dragged a thrashing Jazz back to my room and I locked the door tight. Vlad and I thought as one brain; I grabbed my computer chair and Vlad pushed Jazz in it, binding her with ecto restraints and an ecto gag.

"Vlad, don't you think that's going a bit far?" I jerked my head to the restraints.

"Depends." He muttered, glaring at Jazz.

"Are you going to scream?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Are you going to run away?" She shook her head again.

"Your lying."

"Mhm mmh hmm!"

"Jazz calm down. It's not that big of a deal." said nervously, really not liking the restraints. "Can we please at least get rid of the ecto gag?" I asked Vlad quietly, intending to removing it myself if he said no. Well, I'd try in any case.

But he sighed and with a wave of his hand it was gone. She instantly exploded into accusation and insults, all, of course, directed at Vlad.

"You sick twisted fruitloop! You've brainwashed my brother! I can't believe you'd do something so disgusting and-"

"JAZZ SHUT UP!" I yelled. Thankfully the party downstairs was to loud to hear me. But Jazz certainly did, and she instantly quelled her frantic insults.

"Look, if you don't want to believe me that's fine, that's your own problem, but I swear to you, this was my choice!" It really was. Sure, I'm guessing Vlad wanted this, but he only kissed me first to save my life. I'm the one that kissed him back.

She still looked like she didn't believe me. Of course.

"You cannot-_will not_-tell anyone about this. It's my business, my life, and my choice."

"Danny, your sixteen-"

"And what were you doing when you were sixteen? Running around announcing about how much of an adult you were? I don't claim to be an adult, but I do claim to be able to make my own choices. I kiss him back Jazz, every single time." I glared at her. She was not going to screw this up for me.

"Vlad," I asked. "The restraints."

He paused, but complied.

"You could be a very good speech writer." he commented lightly.

"Yeah, but I hate writing." I shrugged, then returning my attention back to Jazz.

"Jazz..."

"It's fine Danny, I get it. This is another one of your secrets I shouldn't have found out about." she sounded upset, but still a little cold. She stood up calmly from her chair.

"I won't tell anyone, not unless it puts you in danger." she glared at Vlad pointedly.

"What? Why on earth would I hurt him?" Vlad scoffed.

"Because I think your using him." she retorted.

"Your wrong, Jasmine." Vlad said coldly.

"I hope so."

She walked to the bedroom door, unlocking it and opening it. But before she walked out she looked back at me.

"I hope you know what your getting into, little brother." she said softly, and she closed the door.


	8. Epilouge

Ooooooh, you guys are so going to hate me! :3

* * *

The next morning was quiet. Dad was asleep, and Mom was tiredly waving off Danny and Vlad. I had come down the stairs earlier that morning, but they had been..._busy_, so I had gone back to my room. Mom didn't see it though, she was totally oblivious as she waved them off and went back to bed.

I watched as Vlad stroked my little brothers hair. Danny was scrunched up next to him as though they were glued together, bundled up against the wind. The chaffer to the limo opened the door, I noticed he was a ghost. Danny was about to climb in when Vlad stopped him. I felt my heart accelerate with nervousness, even though there really wasn't any need too.

He turned around and looked up at the taller man, unaware of Vlad pulling something out of his pocket. I couldn't see what it was from this point, but one moment Danny was looking innocently up at Vlad and the next second he was being shoved against the car, Vlad's hands around his neck. I choked on a scream and was about to run to help him when Vlad let go.

Danny was haunched, obviously gasping to catch his breathe. He grabbed his neck and started pulling at something, but I couldn't see what it was through his gloved hands. He looked up at Vlad, a wretched, betrayed look heavy in his face.

"What is this?" I saw him mouth from the window.

Whatever the answer was, it made Danny pale dramatically, his eyes wide in shock and slowly shaking his head in disbelief. He dropped his hands and I saw a black collar with what looked like knobs or gears or something locked around his neck. Vlad grabbed the collar harshly, almost pulling Danny off the ground, hissing something into his ear. I was frozen to the window, my breathe coming out in short horrified gasps.

"No!" I saw Danny scream and Vlad forced him into the car.

"Danny!" I breathed, willing my numb legs to move, but they wouldn't.

Vlad paused, as though he heard me or something and then to my horror he looked straight up at me, a twisted malicious grin warping his features. He got into the limo and it sped away, taking my little brother with him.

"No! Danny!" My legs finally worked. I spun around to go get help and ran directly into Plasmius.

He was terrifying, red eyes gleaming murderously and an insane grin smeared across his face. His shadow alone engulfed me in its darkness. It was something straight out of a nightmare.

"Your never going to see your little brother again." he hissed, his grin broadening. He raised his hand high and all I could do was gap up at him in terror. His hand crashed down on my head, knocking me to the ground with blunt force, bringing tears to my eyes. The floor I was staring at started fading as my mind fell into unconsciousness.

"Danny..." I whispered and I disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Told you the end sucked.

I have a method to my madness though. I have another DannyxVlad fic that is (hopefully) much better and much loooonger. In that one the love will be mutual and I didn't want this to turn into a mini-me of that story.

I'll probably do a sequal of this, but I'm not gonna start it till after March 12.

Peace! :D


End file.
